A Smelly Farm and an Idiotic Thief
by BizarreSimplicity
Summary: What happens when Jill Jones, a young adult who planned on becoming a writer, unwillingly starts working on her deceased father's farm? And who's that mysterious thief that everyone's talking about? Rated T for mild language. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A/U: Hey guys! Maple lover here! This is my first fic and I really hope it'll turn out well.**

**I've been obsessing over HMDS cute for a really long time, and I've grown to love reading JillxSkye fics~**

**Skye isn't necessarily my favorite bachelor, but I think that he and Jill make a cute pairing!**

**Without further ado, I introduce to you "a Smelly Farms and an Idiotic Thief"!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wiped the sweat off my brow and started stretching my back. I had only been working for about an hour, and I was ready to collapse at any moment. I looked around the field to see how much work I had gotten done. And it wasn't much.

The field was still littered with weeds, branches, stones, and other pieces of unrecognizable debris. I had cleared a small area and started planting some seeds. Anyone would say that it was done very sloppily, but I thought it wasn't half bad (considering I had never grown anything before).

Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Jill Jones, or JJ, as some like to call me. I'm 18 years old, and I love to write. Why am I here, at a farm, instead of at a university, studying to become a writer? Funny story. You see, my father used to work on this farm. But one day, he met a "fair skinned maiden with beautiful, long, flowing hair and a smile that could melt icebergs" (also known as my _mother_) who was passing by the valley to meet some relatives. He had fallen in love with her and followed her back to the city, where they got married and had me. But when I was ten, my father passed away in a car accident. I've been living with my mother and my grandmother ever since. And a year before graduating from high school, my mother told me that I should go work at my father's farm. The idea seemed absolutely absurd at the time (and it still does), so I refused. But somehow, here I am! Working my ass off instead of living my dream as an aspiring writer! Because of this, I'm on pretty bad terms with mother now. Why would she send me here? Couldn't she tell I was perfectly content with a city life? How was _this_ supposed to be refreshing? And why did she say it would help me? I don't have any problems!

I shook my head and wiped my teary eyes. It just didn't make sense to me, sending a city girl to an old abandoned farm all by herself. Alright, I wasn't completely alone. There was uncle Takakura who lived on the farm with me. He wasn't my biological uncle, but he and my father were best friends. They grew up together, and even after my father had left, he visited us quite often.

There was also everyone else in the valley. They all seemed so friendly and welcoming, but I found that a little unsettling. I know that doesn't make sense, but I had grown up in the city. Complete strangers being friendly with you isn't a good thing.

I let out a sigh and went to go get my watering can. I still had a lot of work to do, and it was still 9 in the morning. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: I hope you like the prologue! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Fights with uncles and womanizers

**Hey! Thank you very much SkyesGirl01 for reviewing!**

**Here is chapter two! But before I start, I just want to say a few things. First of all, the harvest goddess and the sprites are already there, so Jill won't have to unlock them. Second of all, I might not be able to upload very often because I'm quite busy… But I'll try my best! Third of all, English isn't my first language. Even though I'm fluent in the language, I might get some words mixed up or I might not know certain grammatical rules and such (I go to a French school). So please bear with me!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the early morning sun glaring in my face. I grumbled some incoherent nonsense (-ahem- curse words –ahem-) and stuffed my face into my pillow. I had been living here for a week already, but I still wasn't used to waking up at six in the morning. How my father had done, I have no clue.<p>

As much as I had wanted to sleep in, I knew I had to get up. If I didn't, who knew what uncle Takakura would do next. On my first day, he dumped a bucket of cold water on me because I hadn't woken up on time. Curse him and my stupid shack of a house for not having a lock.

That was another thing that scared me. None of the houses in the valley had locks. People trusted each other a little too easily.

I groggily got up and made my way to the dresser to decide what to wear for the day. It wasn't hard deciding what to wear, since anything I wore would get dirty, so I went with the usual muddy jeans, a dusty white shirt with a weird orange logo, and a dark green apron type thing.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some toast and eggs. After eating, I got my rucksack, put my hair up in its usual ponytail, put my gloves on, and slipped my boots on. I took a deep breath as I readied myself for another day.

As much as I hated it here, there wasn't much I could do about it. So I decided to at least make an effort to do a good job.

Just as I reached for the door knob, the door swung open and I was greeted by the sight of Takakura with a bucket of earth worms.

As much as I loved uncle Takakura, he was a sadistic bastard.

"Oh! Mornin', Jill. I was worried that you were gonna sleep in again, so I came to check up on you." He said.

"I can see…" I mumbled uncertainly as a shiver ran down my spine.

He moved away from the door. "Ready for 'nother day?"

"Ecstatic." I replied monotonously

"Come on. One more week of this and you'll never want to go back to the city." His words of encouragement didn't work.

"That's what you said last week." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Jill," He sighed "Why do you hate it so much here? I remember when you were a young child, you always wanted to come to the farm. You even said you wanted to take this place over when you grew up."

I twitched.

"That was the old me. And you know full well that the old me is dead."

"Jill…" He started. But I didn't let him finish.

"Let's just get today over with, alright?" I half said half yelled angrily as I stomped off to check on my crops.

The rest of the day went by in relative silence. We didn't really speak, so we got work done for the day pretty quickly. Uncle Takakura started helping me out on the farm ever since he saw how far I had gotten on the first day. As you can imagine, I was a pathetic, laughable mess. He also had supper with me a few times to "keep me company". As much as I appreciated the thought, I wanted nothing more than to be left alone. But I didn't want to tell him. He was trying to make me feel more at home. _Yeah, like I'm gonna feel at home here! _I thought.

"Looks like yer free fer the rest of th'day. I'm gonna be at Vesta's if ya need anything." He informed. I only replied with a small nod and a mumbled "yeah".

He let out a sigh and waited a few moments, probably to choose the right words, before speaking up. "You're mother loves you, and she did this for yer own good. You need this, Jill."

"I don't need anything. Now will you please leave." I said rather than asked, my back still facing him.

He sighed once more before leaving.

Once I was sure he was long gone, I let out a long breath I didn't know I was even holding and I made my way to my shack-o-house (like my name for it? I came up with it just today). I took a nice long shower, ate my supper, and lazed around in my house. I looked at my clock, which read 8:24 pm. It was still rather early, so I decided to go see how Lumina was doing.

I had somehow established a weird relationship with her. We were nothing more than acquaintances, but I hung out around her a lot. I'm guessing it's because she goes to the city quite often, and that gives me something to talk about when I'm with her. And even though we were "nothing but acquaintances", she was currently the second closest person to me in the valley (first being Takakura). Sure, I had been here for a week, and I'm not necessarily socially awkward. But I'm still a little wary of the people here, and there kindness, generosity, and even trust in me still makes me a little uneasy (I swear I could murder some one, and no one would suspect it was me. Not that I would do that!).

As I passed by the blue bar, I saw Gustafa leaving. I tried picking up the pace so he wouldn't see me, but it didn't work. Thankfully, he just smiled, waved at me, and made his way to his house.

I didn't hate Gustafa, but he was more than a bit creepy.

I had just passed the gates to Romana's mansion when I had collided head on with something hard. I fell down and looked up to see what, or rather _who_, I had bumped into.

Standing in front of me was a man who looked like he was in is early to mid twenties. He was extremely pale (Maybe he has some sort of illness), he wore a (very ugly, in my opinion) leopard print shirt, maroon red pants, and lo and behold! Bleach white hair. I must say, I first thought he was an unfashionable old man trying to be hip!

"Oh dear me, I hadn't seen you there." He spoke in a rather captivating and sexy voice. "What's a beautiful young maiden like you doing out so late?" He held out his hand to help me up. But I knew better.

Coming from the city, I knew this type of guy. He was a womanizer, no doubt about it. Acting like a gentleman to lure women.

"Tch!" I ignored his hand and got up on my own. "And what's a scrawny looking guy like you doing out this late?" Sure, he was skinny, but he was a good deal taller than me. And judging from how hard his chest was, he was in pretty good shape.

"Hehehe, feisty, I like that." I didn't have time to reply because Lumina came running towards yelling "Stop! Thief!".

Wait… Thief?

Before I could do anything, the weirdo in front of me suddenly spoke. "This has been a wonderful chat, but I'm a little pressed for time. See you around, princess."

He then proceeded to take my hand and kiss the back of it, and he dashed off.

Lumina came running to my side, gasping for air.

"Ha… ha… That thief… ha… ha… stole our… ha… jewels…" She gulped before speaking again. "Are you okay, Jill? Did he do anything to you?"

The entire time Lumina was speaking, I was quietly staring at my hand, wide eyed.

"Jill? Are you alright? Ji~ll?"

"THAT BASTARD!" I shouted. Lumina, startled with my sudden outburst, jumped about a feet high in the air.

"No one makes a move on _me_ and survives!" I exclaimed grimly as I stalked off, not even glancing back at Lumina.

That night, I made myself a promise. That idiotic thief was going to regret ever meeting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! 'nother chapter is done! I hope you like it, and constructive criticism is welcome! Even though I uploaded this chapter in quite a short amount of time (in my opinion, at least…), I'm probably not gonna update this story as often as I'd like. As I said, I'll probably get very busy soon.<strong>

**I also want to say that even though I kinda used the black heart event in my story, I'm gonna try to use in game events as little as possible.**


	3. A bud of determination

**Hey guys! I am sooooo incredibly sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a really long time! I've been pretty busy with school, concerts, and my auditions. Not to mention I had writer's block. I had a really hard time thinking up a new chapter. I really hope that this chapter will turn out well. It's a little more serious, but it will have its happy moments. **

**It is now 8:13 am, and I have about ten minutes to write! I'll probably end up writing the rest tonight, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That night, I had a wonderful dream filled with a certain white haired thief, guillotines, and many, many waffles.<p>

I woke up with a new sense of determination I had only ever felt when writing stories. I would make sure that that idiotic thief got what he deserved.

Yawning and stretching, I looked over at the old grandfather clock. 5:24 it read. I readied myself for the day. Got dressed, ate breakfast, and made my way for the door.

As I opened the door, I was greeted (yet again) with the sight of Takakura with what I thought was a cowbell.

_Great, _I though._ He was gonna try and break my ear drums. That sadistic bastard!_

"Good morning." I greeted calmly and made my way towards the fields.

He just stood there with a shocked expression for a few moments before regaining his composure and catching up to me. "What happened to you?" He asked, surprised that I hadn't complained about another day of tiring work.

"I don't know," I lied. Takakura didn't need to know about my plans. "But I still don't like the idea of me living here."

Takakura let out a sigh, obviously unsatisfied with my answer. "Come on, Jill. Why can'tcha be happy 'bout this? It's a new life, a new beginnin'. The least ya can do after these past years is start fresh."

I abruptly stopped and faced Takakura. "Don't you _ever_ bring that up again!" I hissed.

Instead of sighing and leaving it at that, Takakura decided to confront me about it. "Jill! Ya can't run away! Lockin' yourself up in a room and writing away all day long won't make ya feel any better! Ya can be a better person if ya just try!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I yelled so loudly, I'm pretty sure that you could have heard me from well a distance away. But I couldn't have cared less if the entire Forget-Me-Not-Valley had heard me.

"What gives you the right to talk about my life as though you knew how it felt! You don't, Takakura! You don't know how it feels! You don't know what it's like! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" I yelled. My vision started to blur, but I sucked it up and told myself not to cry or run away. I wasn't the type to cry in front of others.

"Jill-" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Just go." I ordered.

"Jill-" He said more sternly this time, but I wanted none of it.

"Leave!" I yelled.

He sighed and made his way towards his house. At least he understood that I wanted to be alone.

Once he was inside, I walked towards my field and gave out an exasperated sigh. Sure, I had been living here for a week, but that didn't mean that I was actually able to grow anything yet. I was pretty sure that my crops would die, just like the previous ones I had tried to grow. But once I got there, I was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Little green plants were budding out of the earth. To any normal person, that would have seemed pretty unsurprising. But despite my foul mood, it gave me a feeling I had not felt since I was a little girl.

I, _Jill Jones,_ had just grown corps on my very own (well, technically, Takakura helped).

I was excited, for something I had never thought I would even bother doing. I was joyful, for reasons that completely baffled me. I was determined, to do something good.

Now, as cliché as that sounds, it was true. No, I would _never_, not even in a thousand years, admit this. I didn't want Takakura to get ideas. And I also still haven't forgotten my past. But I guess that it doesn't hurt to try and be happy for idiotic reasons every now and then, right?

* * *

><p><strong>DONE~! I hope<strong>** you liked this chapter! As predicted, I only finished this _after_ school… And I'm super sorry if it's eally short! I'm kinda busy at the moment! But hey! At least I finished it! I mean, considering how I usually am, I probably wouldn't have remembered to work on this at all XP**

**Now, I don't want to seem desperate, but PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me incredibly happy! I smile like an idiot whenever I get reviews. And constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Finally got time to write this over the weekend! I'm now gonna start writing these on my ipod so that I can upload faster. And as promised, it's a longer chapter. I really hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or Scary Movie 3.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by without much trouble. Takakura left me alone, and spent the day at the beach -he usually went there when he wasn't helping me. I mean, sure, the day went by much longer without another pair of hands to help me farm. And every bone in my body was aching by the end of the day. But I did feel some sort of pride that I hadn't fainted yet. And I was also glad that Takakura wasn't there to see the smile on my face as I watered my growing crops. In fact, I almost forgot about my plans to ruin that idiotic thief's life.<p>

I finally finished watering my crops and clearing my field at around 5:48 p.m., and I decided to treat myself to a drink at the blue bar. When I got there, the bar was already relatively full.

Gustafa was there, as always. Marlin was there. Patrick and Kassey were there, laughing about something like perogies (?). Karen, a pretty woman from the neighboring town was there.

"One bodiaid, please." I said, setting some gold down on the table. I wasn't a big spender, and bodiaid was good enough for me.  
>Griffin nodded and got me my drink.<p>

"Hey! Jill! How's it going?" Gustafa greeted merrily.

Marlin turned around, as if finally noticing my presence. "Oh! Jill. How's farm life turning out to be? Getting used to it?"

As antisocial as Marlin was, he and his sister had helped me out a lot during my first week. They gave me a bunch of pointers, tutorials, and they even gave me some seeds for free! I was indebted to them.

"Well... Things are... okay, I guess. I'm far from being an actual farmer. But I'll keep on giving it my all!"

That's right. I didn't talk with many of the people in the valley. But when I did, I tried to be polite and positive about life. Therefore, I was known as "the farmer's optimistic daughter". Heh, if only they knew how much of a pessimist I really was.

"Don't worry," he reassured me "you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks"

The rest of the night at the bar went by uneventfully. I mostly listened to others talk, but I would contribute to the conversation every now and then.

Just when I was about to leave (it was around 11:26 p.m.), Griffin stopped me.

"I wouldn't be walking around alone this late at night, Jill. I heard that there's a thief sneakin' 'round the valley. Some one should walk you home. Marlin, walk her home, will ya?"

Every one aside from Marlin, Patrick, and Kassey (Muffy and Griffin were still there too, of course) had left, and Patrick and Kassey lived in the opposite direction. As thoughtful as it was, I didn't need any help going back to the farm.

"No thanks, guys. I'll be fine on my own."

"But Jill-" Marlin started.

"Don't worry! I've met plenty of weirdos in the city, I know how to take care of myself."

Marlin, Griffin, and Muffy all looked at each other warrily as the twins were already drunkenly exiting the bar. Griffin let out a sigh.

"Alright, But if anything happens, scream as loud as you can."

"Alright, alright. See ya, guys."

We said our goodbyes and I left the bar. I was originally going to go home, like I said I would. But I was still wide awake, so I decided to go to the Harvest pond.

Once there, I sat down in front of the pond. It was so beautiful. The only sounds were the small waves hitting the earth. The way the moonlight reflected on the pond water was lovely. And the only other light source was hundreds of little fireflies, dancing in darkness of the night. It was mesmerizing. I felt myself nodding off, but some one snapped me out of my daze before I could fall asleep.

"What's a lovely maiden such as you doing up at such a late hour?" said a smooth voice.

The thief.

I turned around and glared at him. "The hell do you want?" I hissed at him.

"Hehehe, feisty as always, I see." he chuckled a bit.

Wait,_ what!_

Did he just chuckle at me? He did! That bastard just chuckled at me! No one is supposed to laugh at me when I'm supposed to be intimidating and menacing! No one ever has!

"You think this is funny!" I asked angrily.

"Tsk tsk tsk~ Keep frowning like that and your face will stay like that. It would be such a waste for a beautiful face like your own to be destroyed by anger."

I was disgusted. I started to leave, but I only got as far as the waterfall before he stopped me. "Come now, don't be like that. I'm only trying to be a gentleman." he said as he started snaking his arm around my waist.

At first, I was furious. How dare that disgusting excuse of a man touch me! But then, I saw an opportunity.

I smirked a little before grabbing his arm, twisting it around his back, and shoving him into the water. When he resurfaced, well, let's just say it was just about the funniest thing I had ever seen.

He looked like a wet rat. His hair messily clung to his face, and he had the most surprised look on his face.

I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard I could barely breathe. I hadn't laughed this hard since watching Scary Movie 3 back in high school.

Okay, so maybe I was the teensiest bit drunk. Hey! I could hold my liquor very well! And besides, I only had or two drinks. Or three.

His surprise soon turned to irritation. "You think this is funny?" he said with a smirk in a mocking tone. Damn, this guy was using my own words against me. Sneaky.

After calming down, I kneeled down beside the water and smirked. "Just givin' ya a taste of yer own medicine." I said in a mock southern accent.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?" He questioned. I nodded cheekily. He sighed. "Alright, I get it. You hate my guts. Now help me out of here."

I thought of leaving him there, but it was a rather frisky night, and the water was probably freezing. I wasn't as evil as to let him freeze to death. At least, not yet.

I held my hand out for him and he grabbed it. I immediately regretted this. He yanked on my hand hard, and I went flying into the water.

Once I resurfaced, he started chuckling. Great, I thought, now I'm the wet rat.

"You are such a-" I started, but stopped mid sentence. He was still holding onto my hand, and he started pulling me through the water. He let go for a second to climb onto dry land, then held his hand out for me. I ignored it and started to climb myself out of the water, but he wouldn't take now for an answer. He grabbed my arm- surprisingly gently, though- and started helping me out of the water.

Once out of the water, I looked up at him (he was a good deal taller than me) and glared at him. "You suck, you know that?"

He chuckled and messed my hair a bit. "You're cute, I like you."

NNNOOOOOOO! How dare he call me cute! My sworn enemy just called me cute, and said that he liked me! DAMNIT!

I swatted his hand away and stuck my tongue out at him. So what if it was immature! I was angry!

He chuckled again, leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, princess. Sweet dreams." he said as he started walking away.

"I hate you!" I shouted after him, heat rising to my cheeks. "And don't call me princess!"

"Whatever you say, princess!" he called back before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

After waiting a good while, I too left. By the time I got back home, it was already 1:48 a.m.

Where did the time go?

I took a nice, hot shower and went straight to bed. I had a long day, and I was exhausted. But as exhausted as I was, there were so many things occupying my thoughts. What was up with that guy? Why was he such a jerk? Why did I blush back then? It must have been from the alcohol. Yeah, it was just the alcohol.

"ACHOO!" I let out a loud sneeze. "I'm probably gonna catch a cold because of that damn idiot." I said in a nasally voice while rubbing my nose.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are loved, especially constructive critiscism~!<strong>

**Oh! And the perogy reference is an inside joke that only my really close friends would understand XP**


	5. Hot soup and even hotter doctors

**Greetings! I know, I know. Last chapter, I said that I would start uploading more frequently now. But guess who had a bad case of writers block! I'm sorry...**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" I sneezed for what seemed like the millionth time. My prediction last night was correct. I had gotten a cold all thanks to that stupid thief.<p>

"Stupid, idiotic bastard..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" inquired Takakura. I didn't want him knowing about last night, so I quickly countered his question.

"Nothing, just..." Think, think, think! "Just cursing this damn cold!" Yes, that was the best I could come up with at the moment.

He looked at me oddly, but returned to making my soup.

This morning, I didn't get out of bed on time, so Takakura went to go check up on me. When he did, I felt like I was dying. I had a runny nose, my throat was killing me, and I felt like led! And it really didn't help that I got less than 4 hours of sleep. It was now 8:56 a.m., and I was feeling a little better. But Takakura insisted I took the day off. Fortunately, it was raining lightly, so my crops were most likely alright.

"Here's yer soup, Jill."

He walked over to my bed carrying a bowl full of hot vegetable soup. As soon as the soup found its way in front of me, I started wolfing it down. I was cold and hungry. How on earth could I resist eating a nice, warm soup like I had never eaten anything in my life?

"Slow down! Ya don't wanna burn yer throat, now do ya?" Takakura placed his hand on my arm, stopping me from stuffing another spoon full of soup in my mouth.

I started pouting, the soup was good! But then I started feeling the pain. The soup was steaming hot, and felt like acid slowly making it's way down my throat. I shut my eyes tightly while grimacing and clenched my hands around the spoon and bowl. Once the pain stopped, I let out a sigh of relief.

Takakura started chuckling. I turned around to face him, and he wore a gentle smile on his face. I suddenly felt extremely guilty. Takakura was like a second father to me, and he was always patient with me. How could I have lashed out at him like that, yesterday? I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him. He does so much for me.

I leaned towards Takakura and rested my head on his shoulder. He turned his head towards me, surprised. "'m sorry..." I mumbled quietly. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew he was smiling.

We stayed like that for a few moments before there was a knock at the door.

Oh, that's right! I thought. Takakura called Dr. Hardy over "just in case".

Takakura got up and walked to the door to open it. What I expected to see was Dr. Hardy, with maybe a bag full of whatever doctors carry with them. What I saw was Dr. Hardy with a very pretty brunette, maybe a year or so older than me, wearing a cute blue dress, and the definition of gorgeous. There stood an extremely handsome man with black messy hair, the most gorgeous face I had ever seen, and doctor garments. I swear my jaw literally hit the floor.

"Good morning, Takakura, Jill. I hope you don't mind. But I brought along my apprentice and his nurse." greeted Dr. Hardy. Don't mind! Hell, they should come over more often!

After some introductions (I learned that the brunette's name was Eli and that Hotty McHotty pants' name was Trent. Doctor Trent) and a quick check up, I was diagnosed with, you guessed it, a cold. So the check up wasn't really needed. But man, was I ever glad they came over!

"Don't forget to get lots of rest and eat nutritious foods. Have a good day." concluded Dr. Hardy.

"Yes. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Jill!" said Eli. I couldn't help but smile, she was so sweet!

"Same here. Have a good day." added Dr. Sexy- I mean Trent, as he finished off with a smile. My Goddess, I almost fainted.

After they left, Takakura decided to take his leave as well- not before making sure I had eaten and fallen asleep first, of course.

I don't know how much time passed, but it was already dark by the time I awoke from my slumber. I was about to go back to bed, but a delicious smell filled my nostrils and I remembered how hungry I was. I resentfully got up to see what it was, and I found a plate of curry rice covered in saran wrap.

_That's odd,_ I thought. _Why curry rice?_

I approached the dish and noticed a small note. On the note, it said:

_Get well soon, princess~_

Didn't he already tell me that? I thought as I unwrapped the dish and put it in the microwave to heat it up.

Wait...

Princess?

/\/\/\Time skip/\/\/\

* * *

><p>It had been a week since that day, and I was feeling much better. The only thing that was bothering me was the fact that I hadn't heard of that thief since then.<p>

_No Jill,_ I said to myself. _Don't worry about him. Hopefully, he got sick too and died because he's a lonely person. Yeah, that sounds nice~_

I was picking some grasses and flowers up near the Goddess pond when I spotted Eli. Or rather, she spotted me.

"Miss Jill! How are things? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine now, thank you. How are you?"

"Just great, thank you!" she replied cheerfully.

"By the way," I started. "There's no need to call me "Miss Jill". Just Jill is fine. Besides, I'm only 18."

"Alright then, just Jill." she joked.

We chatted for a while about useless things when I suddenly blurted out something that had been bothering me ever since that day last week.

"What's your relationship with Dr. Trent?"

Just then had I realized how idiotic that sounded.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean, it is.. But... Uh..."

She started giggling and cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'm just his assistant and friend. There is no romance between the two of us. Besides, I'm already married! I even have a child. A young boy called Justin."

I did a double take. Just how old was she? Apparently, she could read minds.

"I'm 25, and Trent's 27. But you know, he's still single~" she giggled.

Alright, I'll admit it. There was a pretty big age gap. But there was a pretty big age gap between my parents too. My grandparents as well. There was an age difference of 14 years, if I remember correctly.

I blushed furiously and looked at her incredulously. Why must she read minds!

"Oh please, Jill! It's written all over your face!" She said while trying not to laugh.

I returned my gaze to the pond and started twiddling my thumbs. "Is it that obvious?" I mumbled.

"Well, Dr. Trent is a little dense, so I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know."

I sighed in relief. "You won't tell him, will you?"

She nodded happily.

I thanked her, and we chatted until the sun started to set. We went our own ways. She was meeting up with Dr. Trent at the inn, and I went home to prepare to go to bed. I didn't really feel like going out.

I went to bed that night hoping that the rest of the week would go by quickly. I couldn't wait to see Eli and dr. Trent again.

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bllaaaaaargggghbkjsha;lsjgkpdsnojnvn TT_TT<strong>

**I know the ending sounds super lame, but it's all I could think of at the moment...**

**Please review~!**


	6. Let's go to the beach!

**I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible person! I make you wait a long time and I give you a filler chapter. Please don't hate me.**

**I would also like to apologize for the last chapter's ending. It was terrible. I couldn't think of anything else, and I was terribly tired. Please forgive me.**

**Anyways, I don't own Harvest Moon. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was a hot day late in the spring. A few weeks had passed by since meeting the doctor from the neighboring town and his assistant. They would come to the valley each week, and I never failed to visit them.<p>

There was, however, something that irritated me to no end. Every now and then, I would hear news about the thief sending messages to the people in the valley. But despite my efforts to catch the thief, he never failed to escape without being seen nor heard. _Stupid thief._

The weather had started getting warmer, and that would have been okay with me. Would have.

I let out a groan and stretched my back.  
>"Why do I need to work in this kind of weather? I'm DYING out here!"<p>

Takakura let out a small chuckle.  
>"You can stop if ya want. But that means less income."<p>

I groaned and mumbled a few curse words under my breath.

My farm was improving, and it showed. The field was completely cleared of any debris (branches, stones, weeds, junk) and there were a few rows of crops. My crops were healthy and looked delicious -for a novice, of course. There were strawberries, potatoes, and turnips. I was awfully proud of myself.

After another half hour or so of harvesting the last of the crops, Takakura (finally) told me I was free for the rest of the day and left to do whatever.

I wiped the sweat off my brow and stretched. Even though my arms, legs, and my back still ached (terribly) from the work, I was getting used to it. I dropped off most of the crops I harvested today in the shipping bin and brought the rest inside. After putting them in the fridge, I heard a knock on the door. I swear, if it was that creepy mayor from the neighboring town (who had come to advertise for the farm over there more than once), I would slug him. Not only did he scare me, he was probably _the_ most annoying person on the face of the earth. Besides that idiotic thief, of course.

When I opened the door, I found Muffy in her usual red sundress and blue jacket.

"Hey Jill!" she said.  
>Despite our differences, Muffy and I became pretty good friends. Mainly because her and Griffin had been victims of the horrible idiotic thief's schemes, but we still got along rather well. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was a good person.<p>

"Hey Muffy, 'sup?" I said

"A beach party, that's what's up!" she said excitedly.  
>I raised my eyebrow. As much as I loved swimming, I wasn't too big on beaches. I mean, who likes getting sand in there eyes, getting stuck in seaweed, and seeing old men in Speedos? I inwardly shivered in disgust. Besides, beaches reminded her of unwanted memories.<p>

"Every one's gonna be there! It's gonna be sooo much fun! You have _got_ to come, Jill!" She exclaimed rather excitedly. Man, this girl was always excited. I wonder where she got all that energy from...

"Sorry Muffy, but I… still have work to do." I lied. I didn't feel like going to the beach. I'd much rather stay home, take take a nice cold shower, and read a book. But Muffy wouldn't take the bait.

"Jill~y!" She whined, using the nickname I hated oh so very much. And she _knew_ I hated it, too.

"It's already two in the afternoon, and you've been working _all_ day long! You should take a break."

"I will, eventually." _Like, as soon as you leave._

"Let me rephrase that. You _need_ a break! And I'm not taking no for an answer!" She said. _Crap._

"But Muffy-" I started, but was cut off.

"Be at the beach in an hour. And if you don't show up, I'll come here and _drag_ you there if I have to." She said in a cutesy voice.

She left before I could say anything. I let out a long sigh and went to take a shower. So much for a relaxing afternoon.

After my shower, I went to my dresser and took out my bathing suit. Technically, it wasn't mine. Muffy had tried convincing me to go to the beach countless times, and even gave me one of her bathing suits. But I never went.

I held it up and stared at it for a bit. Even though I had it for a while, I never really bothered with it and just threw it into the bowels of my dresser. It was a rather simple bathing suit. A wine red bikini. I let out another sigh and put it on.

"Huh, it fits. Shoot." I mumbled to myself. I was hoping it didn't fit so I wouldn't have to go. I know, not the best excuse. But I was willing to take anything I could get. Desperate, I know.

I put a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt over my bikini. It was still a quarter to three, so I decided to eat some strawberries before leaving. After eating, I slipped my feet into a pair of sandals, grabbed a towel, and reluctantly made my way to the beach.

When I got there, I immediately recognized the handful of people that were there. Obviously, there was Muffy, who was in the shallow end of the water chatting with Lumina, Celia, and Flora. Griffin, Gustafa, and Nami were lounging around, playing some music (and listening to it, in Nami's case) and sitting on foldable chairs. I also recognized some of the villagers from Mineral town. There was Gray, the blacksmith's apprentice, and his fiancée Mary. I liked Mary a lot. She was good friends with Lumina, and she was a librarian. We hung out together whenever she came to the valley. There was also Cliff and his girlfriend Ann. I had met them at the cooking contest a few days ago. I didn't know much about them, but they seemed nice. There was another person with them that I didn't recognize. She was rather pretty. She was probably a little shorter than me, had what seemed like flawless pale skin, gorgeous long strawberry blond hair that reached her mid back, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a magnificent shade of dark blue, and I almost got lost in her eyes. If it wasn't for Dr. Trent, I would've most likely fallen for her. Well, fallen for her _looks_. I didn't even know her name, much less her personality.

As I was scanning the beach, I didn't notice _that pest_ sneak up behind me.

"Hey Jill!" He said in his best seductive voice. Which failed.

"Hello, _Rock." _I said through clenched teeth. I hated Rock, he reminded me of some kind of copycat of that stupid thief. Just not as smooth as Skye. Not that I would ever admit that that infuriating _idiot_ was smooth.

"You're here on your own? Well, why don't I change that?" He said as he started snaking his arm around my waist.

I quickly backed away and told him off. "No thanks, _Rock_. I'd rather be by myself than be with you."

His jaw dropped and I left to find a spot to sit down with a smirk of victory.

When I finally found a good spot, I set down my towel and sat down. I didn't feel like swimming. Muffy, who had noticed my arrival, came to greet me.

"Jill! You came!" She said and plopped down nest to me.

"Well, getting dragged here doesn't sound too enjoyable." I let out a small chuckle. She laughed a bit and we just sat there without talking for a while. Then, as if remembering something, she let out a gasp and jumped to her feet.

"Jill! I **have **to introduce you to some one!" She exclaimed and grabbed my arm to drag me off to meet this person. Despite my protests, she didn't let go. When we finally arrived at our destination, she let go of me. I rubbed my wrist and let out an almost inaudible curse.

"Claire, this is Jill! She's the farmer here in the valley!"

I looked up from my wrist and was met with the beautiful girl from earlier.

"Hi there Jill!" She said in a cute voice. "I'm Claire, the new farmer in Mineral town! It's great to meet some one who knows how to farm! I could definitely use some pointers." She held out her hand and I sheepishly took it. For some one her size, she sure had a strong grip.

"Pleasure. But I'm pretty new at farming myself, so don't expect too much out of me." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, if that's the case, then we can learn together!" She said.

Man, she sure was a bubbly person. I could tell she would get along just fine with Muffy.

Muffy then invited me, Claire, Ann, and Mary to go chat with her and the rest of the girls. Once we were all together, we mainly talked about unimportant things.

"Have you guys ever heard of that one girl who found a merman at this very beach?" Asked Muffy.

We all gave her weird looks. Mermaids, or mer_men_, didn't exist. Right?

"Oh! I heard of that from my auntie when I was a little girl!" exclaimed Celia. "About a hundred years ago, there was a girl who hated swimming. Whenever her friends tried to convince her to go swimming she said no. One day, the people who didn't like her decided to play a prank on her. When nighttime fell and every one was asleep, they sneaked into her house and carried her all the way to the beach. They only meant to put her in the shallow end, but she somehow drifted off further into the ocean when they weren't looking. They were terrified and ran away. Later on, the girl woke up on the shore. When she opened her eyes, she saw the most handsome man, his face mere inches from hers. He was pale and had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. And he was shirtless. His eyes went wide and he quickly jumped into the water. He was already pretty far when she yelled at him to wait. When he resurfaced, he gave her a smile and swam off. But when he dove back into the water, that's when the girl saw his scaly tail. Ever since, there have been rumors of a tribe of mermaids and mermen somewhere in the ocean."

Every one (except for Muffy) gave her incredulous looks.

"That's… uh… interesting…" Flora said unsurely.

I Looked over to Cliff, who was chatting with Gray. _Hmm, he has long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Could he... Nah!_

The subject soon changed, and we were discussing boys. Muffy asked most of the girls who they liked or how their love lives were going.

"So Claire, got your eyes on any one?" Muffy asked.

"Well…" She started unsure.

"Oh come on!" Said Ann. "You can tell us!"

Claire seemed to be having a battle going on in her head before she sighed. "There _has_ been some one…"

"Who?" Asked Celia excitedly.

"I may or may not be… crushingondoctortrent." She finished quickly. I froze. _That was funny. It sounded like she said doctor Trent._

"what was that? Speak a little slower!" Some one said.

"I have like doctor Trent!" She exclaimed, embarrassed.

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!<strong>

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! The merman idea was my good friend HarvestDragon's idea XP**

**Also, I am super happy! I finally have Skye at orange heart and I have unlocked 55 sprites. ;v;**

**But I just realized something... During winter, there are no weeds to make failed dishes for the finest curry. So instead, I used bird feed since it's cheap and easy to obtain. I'm feeding my hubbie-to-be chicken feed.**

**...hehehe**

**I also forgot to thank every one for reviewing the last chapter! Your reviews make my kokoro go doki doki~ **

**Until next time, my lovelies~!**


	7. SORRY

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, and it's kind of because I had a writer's block for this story. As time progressed, I realized that I just wasn't…. **_**feeling**_** it. I really don't like the way I wrote this fanfic, and I feel like I could do so much better. Unfortunately, I am not rewriting it. I have bigger plans in mind, and I don't think I will have the time to rewrite and continue this. I will probably write another JillxSkye fanfic in the future, but not now.**

**So I am sorry to announce that A Smelly Farm and an Idiotic Thief will be discontinued.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed! I am so sorry that I'm not continuing this. But I fear that if I do, it will end up very crappy.**

**Thank you, and good bye.**

_**~Bizarresimplicity**_


End file.
